Phoenix
In Mythology In Greek mythology, a phoenix (Ancient Greek: φοῖνιξ, phoînix) is a long-lived bird that cyclically regenerates or is otherwise born again. Associated with the Sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. According to some sources, the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion, although there are other sources that claim that the legendary bird dies and simply decomposes before being born again. There are different traditions concerning the lifespan of the phoenix, but by most accounts the phoenix lived for 500 years before rebirth. Herodotus, Lucan, Pliny the Elder, Pope Clement I, Lactantius, Ovid, and Isidore of Seville are among those who have contributed to the retelling and transmission of the phoenix motif. In the historical record, the phoenix "could symbolize renewal in general as well as the sun, time, the Empire, metempsychosis, consecration, resurrection, life in the heavenly Paradise, Christ, Mary, virginity, the exceptional man, and certain aspects of Christian life". The Phoenix was the legendary fire bird. Having uses in many different mythologies, adoration of the Phoenix dates back to as far as Ancient Egypt, Persia, and China. The myth also states that after it dies, it is reborn from its ashes. In common myths, the phoenix symbolizes rebirth, although rebirth is commonly mistaken for resurrection, as in this case, it implies reincarnation instead. In God of War Series God of War Comics Long before Kratos became Ares' chosen one, he, in search of Ambrosia, the cure for his daughter, had entered a cave where he encountered a savage, fiery phoenix that originated from Hades, as the God of the Underworld intended for another person to find the Ambrosia. The fire beast was intelligent (being able to speak) and tried to discourage Kratos, who still managed to defeat it using his sword. God of War II In God of War II, the Phoenix is the only way to climb the Ashen Spire and reach the Temple of the Fates. In the Palace of the Fates, Kratos learns from Lahkesis that he must descend into the depths of the Phoenix Chamber, and use the Phoenix's Ashes to awaken and release the creature. By solving the chamber's puzzles, Kratos is able to dip the ashes into fire, and give new life to the beast. Using the Hail of Boreas to release the bird from the flames, Kratos then chases after the bird. After killing the Kraken, Kratos then harnesses the Phoenix, and it flies him up to the Temple of the Fates. After Kratos jumped off from the creature, into the Temple, the beast is presumed still alive due to its ability to resurrect itself constantly. Trivia *In God of War II, originally, the Phoenix riding sequence would be playable, much like the Pegasus one. It was changed to a cutscene in late development.https://youtu.be/NFQBP_1jI8U?t=1188 Gallery File:Phoenix.jpg Fieryphoenix final-1-.jpg|Final Concept Art Phoenix early drawings.JPG Phoenix early drawings 2.JPG Phoenix early drawings 3.JPG Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War II Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Unknown Status Category:Characters Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Monsters Category:Living Characters